Opposites Attract
by freepoet
Summary: AU. Human. This is a modern story with Lauren as a high school foreign exchange student in the home of the lovely and popular Bo Dennis. Contains Valkubus, Bo/Dyson and Doccubus. If you are a hardcore Doccubus fan you may not enjoy. Remember Bo is a teenager and has the hormones as such ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is a new story I have been thinking of writing for a while. I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please let me know what you think! Thanks :)**

Bo frowned as her green Chuck Taylors hit the kitchen floor with a thud. She had perched herself on the kitchen counter while her mom was whipping up dinner.

"A foreign what?" Bo screeched loudly.

Aife let out an exasperated sigh as she stirred the simmering goulash for two. She portioned two heaps of goulash with French bread and set them on the table next to a big bowl of salad. Pushing her bangs up with the back of hand she looked at Bo, "We are hosting a foreign exchange student this school year. Her name is Lauren Lewis. She is your age but she will not be in you classes."

Bo rolled her eyes and huffed. "We are hosting some some...foreigner?"

"I care about education and you will be nice to this girl. Dr Baker said she has trouble fitting in back in New Zealand. I want you to show her around Toronto."

"Wait what, this is all about you of course! You want me being friends with some loser so you can get in my teacher's pants!"

"Bo!"

Bo stomped up the steps leading to her room. "Save it."

"We will finish this conversation Bo Dennis!"

Bo let the door slam as she collapsed on her bed. How could her mom have kept this from her? Her junior year of high school started in one week and having some goody goody trailing after her and her friends was not in her plan.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Bo saw Tamsin had called once and text twice.

_Pick up! Where are you? _

_Is Dyson there? Ugh!_

Bo groaned as she typed a reply.

_Sorry Tam. I'm home. Horrible news! _

_Let's meet at the mall in the morning?_

Bo got an alert on her phone right away.

_Thanks, the suspense is going to keep me awake. Snore. Dyson drama? -T_

_Gross no! _

Night! - T

The next morning Bo woke to a note on the counter.

_I have to pull a double shift, here's $40. Stay out of trouble. We'll talk later. - Mom_

Rolling her eyes Bo put the money in her back jean pocket and pulled on her black leather jacket before heading to meet Tamsin.

The mall wasn't crowded with it being Monday, mainly teenagers looking for something to do before classes started.

"Bo."

Bo turned to see Tamsin waving at her.

"Hey T."

"Hey yourself. What's this earth shattering news?"

"Ugh. Let's hit the food court and I'll fill you in."

Bo grabbed a slice of pizza and soda and joined Tamsin at a nearby table.

"You're not eating?" Bo raised an eyebrow.

"It's 11:00 in the morning. I just had breakfast two hours ago.""

"Whateves."

"So what's your big news?"

"My mother told me last night that we are hosting some super smart foreign exchange student all school year." Bo managed to get out all well chewing a huge bite of pizza.

Tamsin stared dumbfounded at Bo. "That's it? That's your big news." Tamsin folded her arms across her chest with a look of disgust. "And eww don't talk with your mouth full." Tamsin wadded a napkin and threw it at Bo.

Bo giggled and sat her pizza back into its greasy paper triangle. "Seriously I don't want some loser following me around all year and sharing my bathroom."

"What makes you think they're a loser?"

Bo scoffed. "Um smart people are not ever cool."

"Right." Tamsin drew a long breath.

"Is it a guy or a girl?" Tamsin asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Bo purposefully chewed with her mouth closed holding up her finger until she was finished.

"A girl, Lauren Lewis."

"I see."

"What do you see?" Bo inquired.

"You joining the mathlets." Tamsin said very seriously.

Bo made a face.

Tamsin stood up grabbing the last bit of pizza crust.

"Hey!" Bo said, playfully reaching around to grab the crust as Tamsin turned to walk away.

Bo leapt up causing Tamsin to bolt but Bo was quick. Bo reached out grabbing Tamsin by the waist. Bo slowly let her fingers slide down Tamsin's arm to the hand that had the crust.

Bo gently grabbed the crust dangling it in front of Tamsin's face. "You want this." Bo husked in her ear.

"Not after your sweaty fingers have been pawing it." Disgusted Tamsin turned to tried and to escape.

Bo laughed as Tamsin struggled in her arms. "Let me go!"

"What do we say?" Bo teased.

Tamsin looked pissed and Bo knew when to stop messing with the blonde releasing her.

"Geez. What gives?" Tamsin said straightening her blue baby doll tee.

Bo grabbed her by the arm and they were off. "I need new school clothes. I swipped Aife's credit card lets go.

"Oh to impress your new roomie?" Tamsin asked sweetly.

Bo rolled her eyes and pulled Tamsin into the first store, it was going to be a long day.

The two arrived back at Bo's house with lots of bags much later. Bo grabbed two Diet Cokes from the fridge and handed Tamsin one.

'My mom's pulling a double want to crash here tonight?" Bo asked running her fingers through her hair.

It was an innocent question but Tamsin still got a funny feeling in her stomach. She always did around Bo. Bo was absolutely gorgeous and Bo knew it. She enjoyed what it got her mainly passing grades but didn't let it get to her head.

"Sure. I'll text my mom."

"Cool." Bo said rummaging through the cupboards for food.

After ordering pizza and watching too many episodes of Orphan Black the girls finally passed out for the night on Bo's bed.

Tamsin was the first to wake to bright light poring in the bedroom. Reaching for her phone, she saw the missed calls from her mom. She groaned seeing it was 4:00pm. They has slept the day away.

She found Bo next to her. Her jet black looks slipping around her face. How could someone look so beautiful sleeping? Tamsin knew she had it bad and had since 8th grade.

Brushing Bo's hair back Tamsin nudged Bo's arm lightly. Bo groaned and pulled Tamsin back into the bed. As much as Tamsin was enjoying the physical contact she knew she had to go.

"Bo. Get up! It's 4:00."

Bo let the words register, her mom would be home from the hospital soon. One great thing about your parent being a nurse was the odd hours, leaving Bo to do as she wished. And right now Bo want to pull the blonde into bed and straddle her hips. Let her mind wander Bo closed her eyes again.

"Hey! No." Tamsin said getting that cute angry look that Bo loved.

"I'm getting up Tam Tam." Bo moaned.

"I need a ride home."

"Yeah yeah." Bo quickly threw on a Ramones shirt and ripped black jeans. She pulled the top part of her hair into a bump off her forehead and applied eyeliner. "Let's roll."

As the headed down the stairs they heard the door open. "Shit!" Bo whispered.

"Bo." Aife called.

Bo signed heavily and motioned Tamsin to follow her down the steps. When they got to the landing Bo saw her mother was not alone.

A blonde girl about Bo's age was struggling with a duffle bag. Finally giving up and setting the bag aside the girl looked up meeting Bo's eyes for the first time.

"Bo this is Lauren Lewis, the student who will be staying here the next year."

"Hello." The girl said shyly, shuffling her feet.

"Hey." Bo said, appraising the young woman.

Lauren had on a pair of brown cords, a grey Yale sweatshirt and old Doc Martins. She definitely could use a makeover. Her long blonde hair and hazel eyes gave her definite potential.

"Tamsin, this is Lauren." Aife said interrupting Bo's thoughts. "Lauren this is one of Bo's friends Tamsin."

Lauren shifted and nodded towards Tamsin and Bo.

Bo smiled, this girl was super awkward and shy. Maybe she would leave them alone and shut herself in her room to read until leaving for good.

"Tamsin are you staying for dinner? We are ordering Thai, Lauren's favorite." Aife asked.

"I would love to but my mom has been texting and I need to go home. Bo can you drive me?"

"Sure Tam." Bo said picking up the keys to her beat up yellow Camaro.

"Bo I want you to come straight home after dropping her off. I am going to help Lauren carry her things to the guest room and then dinner in 30. Got it?"

"Yeah. Let's roll." Bo said pushing Tamsin out the front door.

Tamsin slid across the torn black leather seats. The car was a mess but it really matched Bo's personality.

"Do you ever clean this car?" Tamsin asked disgusted as she picked up a pair of panties with a look of horror on her face.

"What?" Bo laughed and threw the panties in the back seat.

"Speaking of panties, where's Dyson been?" Tamsin asked.

Bo glanced in the rearview mirror before pulling out of the drive. "He was staying at his uncle's hunting lodge the past two weeks. He is coming home Friday."

"Oh. Think you will have to continue sexing it up in your car with Ms Lewis as a permanent fixture in your house? You saw her, she is hopeless." Tamsin watched as Bo focused on the road.

"Dyson and I are only friends, sometimes with benefits but he is so boring. A jock with a brain to match."

Tamsin sighed staring out the window as Bo pulled up in front of her house.

"Thanks for the ride. Text me later and let me know how things are with Lauren." Tamsin said with a wink, walking up to the door.

Tamsin had a rocking body and she knew it. Bo loved watching her walk away. Bo smirked as Tamsin turned back to wave. Ugh back to Snoozeville Bo thought as she headed back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and favorites so far. I appreciate the feedback. Lots of people are asking if this will be valkubus or doccubus, right now it's a little of both but endgame will be doccubus. I can't imagine Bo with anyone but Lauren. Hope you are still with me. Enjoy ;) **

X

Bo threw her keys on the table by the front door as the smells of Thai food filled her senses.

Inhaling deeply, Bo walked to the kitchen to see Lauren sitting at the table dishing out a generous portion of Pad Thai.

"What would you like to drink Lauren? We have bottled water, Diet Coke, apple juice." Aife asked.

"Apple juice please." Lauren looked up to see Bo standing in the doorway.

Lauren shyly smiled as Bo sat down.

"Hey. Smells amazing." Bo said reaching for a plate.

"Bo, I was just telling Lauren all the things there are to do in Toronto."

"Yeah." Bo said as she crammed more noodles in her mouth. "Toronto is great."

Lauren played with her food nervously. She didn't know what to think of Bo, they definitely would not run in the same circles.

"So Bo what are your plans for the rest of the week?" Aife asked, giving Bo a purposeful look.

Gulping down more noodles, Bo looked nonchalantly at her mother.

"Um, sleeping and hanging."

"Maybe you could show Lauren around."

There it was. Bo tried not to let the disgust show on her face.

"It's ok." Lauren quickly intervened. "I have a lot I need to get down before classes start."

They ate in silence until Aife asked Bo to do the dishes. Bo groaned as she cleared the table.

"Lauren I am going to pop in a movie, would you care to join me?" Aife asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I would but I have a lot of unpacking to do."

"Of course, let me know if you need help finding anything." Aife said, smiling at Lauren.

"Thanks." Lauren said as she took once last glance at Bo, who was texting and scarfing more noodles. _Where does the food go?_ Lauren thought checking out Bo's perfect frame.

X

After Bo finishing her chores she made her way upstairs. As Bo walked by Lauren's room she noticed the door was half open.

Lauren sat in the middle of a mountain of textbooks with her hair piled on top of her head. Her Yale sweatshirt and cords now replaced with a vintage Star Wars tee and baggy sweatpants. Looking up Lauren saw Bo watching her before Bo had time to flee.

"Hi." Bo said nervously. "How are things going?"

"Ah, good I think." Lauren smiled a goofy smile that Bo couldn't help but return.

Bo walked into the small room. "I've never seen so many books."

Bo picked up a glass beaker, "So what classes are you taking?"

Lauren's eyes lit up as she started listing off all the class she was taking. "Oh and advanced physics."

Dumbfounded Bo stared at Lauren. "I have never heard of half of those classes, our school offers Latin?"

"Um, oh no. I am taking some college level classes."

"How old are you?" Bo asked.

"I will be 16 in October." Lauren said shyly.

"Wow so you are a genius." Bo stated.

Lauren laughed, tipping her head back. "Hardly."

_She is beautiful. _Bo surprised herself at the thought.

"I should let you get back to unpacking, Brainiac."

X

Bo fell heavily onto her bed as pulled her phone out of her pocket.

_Hey T._

_Hi Bo Bo. - T_

_How are things with the new roomie?-T_

_Ok. Im bored. What are you doing?_

_Laying her texting you. -T_

_Funny._

_Want to hang out tomorrow?_

_Sure. Movie?- T_

_Cool. I'll check the times and text you._

_K. Night- T_

_Night._

Bo stared at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling until sleep finally claimed her.

X

Lauren's toast popped up just as Bo made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey." Bo said.

"Oh, hi. I was just making some breakfast. Well technically bunch, since its 11:30." Lauren said awkwardly.

Bo smirked and popped a tab on her Diet Coke.

"So what are you up to today, curing cancer?"

Lauren stared in disbelief.

"I'm teasing, Brainiac."

Lauren continued to butter her toast.

"Would you like to come to a movie?" The question was out of her mouth before Bo knew what was happening.

"Oh, I don't know." Lauren stammered.

"Your books will be here when we get back." Bo grinned.

"Ok, yeah I guess. It will be a nice break."

X

Tamsin was at the entrance to the theatre when Bo and Lauren walked up. Bo could see the shock on Tamsin's face and hoped she could play it cool.

"Hey." Tamsin said, watching as Bo shrugged.

"Here are are. Shall we?" Bo stated.

Tamsin had chosen the latest horror movie and Bo kept looking over to check on Lauren. She didn't know why but something about Lauren made her feel like she needed to protect her. She seemed so naïve but older somehow.

Later in the movie Lauren jumped as the killer in the movie lurched at the victim. "You ok?" Bo husked in Lauren's ear, causing Lauren to jump even higher.

"Yeah. It's all made up, cheap theatrics." Lauren said, trying to assure herself more than anyone.

She would have second guessed the movie if she would have known it was a horror movie. Horror was not her thing. But it gave her a chance to hang out with peers. If you could call Bo and Tamsin that. They were definitely different from anyone Lauren had ever hung around, mainly her aunt and a few of her aunt's friends.

Lauren's thoughts were interrupted as Tamsin stood up whispering to Bo, "Be right back."

Bo glanced over at Lauren, whose eyes were glued on the screen. Lauren could feel Bo watching her and it was making her very uncomfortable.

"You want any popcorn?" Bo asked, shaking the bucket of buttery goodness towards Lauren.

Lauren shook her head no without taking her eyes off the screen.

Bo smirked, "Big horror fan, huh?"

Lauren pretended not to hear her.

Soon Tamsin was back and collapsing into her seat next to Bo.

"What did I miss?"

"Violence." Bo stated.

Tamsin rolled in her eyes and settled back into her seat.

It was bad enough she brought the nerd with her. Tamsin was hoping to have Bo to herself today. Soon Dyson would be back and Bo would be too busy for her like always.

Lauren let out a small scream as she watched in horror as the next victim was beheaded.

Bo grabbed Lauren's hand; it was surprisingly soft and warm.

The contact made Lauren instantly forget all about the movie. As her eyes met Bo's she thought Bo would make fun of her but all she saw in those gorgeous brown eyes was sympathy.

"I'm so sorry. I should have asked you if scary movies were ok." Bo whispered.

Lauren blushed. She like a big baby and Tamsin wasn't helping matters with the daggers she was shooting her way.

"Let's get out of here." Bo suggested.

"Oh, no. Please let's finish." Lauren said not wanting Tamsin to have any more reason to hate her.

"Are you sure?" Bo asked, still holding her hand.

Lauren nodded.

Bo didn't drop her hand until the credits started to roll and Lauren felt a tingling in her stomach that she couldn't explain.

X

Once the movie had finished they headed into the mall food court.

"You want to grab something to eat?" Bo asked.

"Sushi." Tamsin smiled, making her way to Happy Sushi.

Bo could tell something was uncomfortable. At first she had hated the idea of Lauren, now she was beginning to like this girl, it was hard not to. She was geeky sure but there was something about her.

"What would you like?" Bo nudged Lauren.

"Um, how about pizza?" Lauren suggested nervously.

"Great choice. Let's go." Bo grabbed Lauren's hand and leading her through the tables.

Bo groaned and rubbed her stomach, "I am so full."

Tamsin snickered, "Um, yeah that is what happens when you eat 3 slices of ginormous pizza."

Lauren was still nibbling on her slice when someone shouted "Bo!"

Lauren looked up to see a very ripped young man walking towards them smiling.

"Dyson!" Bo smiled, as he grabbed her into a huge hug.

"Geez, it's only been a few weeks." Bo said. "I thought you weren't getting back until Friday."

"I wanted to surprise you. I stopped by your house and your mom said you were out. I figured the mall." Dyson grinned.

"Hey Tamsin." Dyson nodded.

"Hey." Tamsin said tossing the rest of her sushi in a nearby trash bin.

Bo noticed Dyson looking behind her. "This is Lauren Lewis. Lauren this is Dyson."

"Hi, Lauren. Nice to meet you." Dyson said politely.

"Lauren is a foreign exchange student who will be staying at my house this school year."

"Cool." Dyson said not taking his eyes off of Bo. "I brought my bike; want to go for a ride?"

Dyson raised an eyebrow at Bo as he lifted his motorcycle helmet.

Bo never refused a ride and his irritating smirk was cocky.

"Nah, I am hanging with my girls today." Bo insisted.

Dyson's face fell. "Maybe later. I just thought we could catch up."

"Maybe. Text me." Bo said grabbing both Tamsin and Lauren.

"Let's go girls." Bo said pulling them into the mall.

X

Once they were away from the food court and pouting Dyson, Tamsin stopped.

"I have never seen you act like that with Dyson. What's with you?"

"He bores me." Bo said haughtily. "He thinks he can have me at his beck and call. I hate it."

"So Dyson is your boyfriend?" Lauren asked.

"More like her plaything." Tamsin chimed in.

Bo scowled. "Dyson and I are friends. Yes sometimes there are benefits but we are only friends."

"Whateves." Tamsin said. "What do you want to do now?"

"Sleepover?" Bo cocked an eyebrow at Tamsin.

"Cool. Will you guys run me home to get pjs?"

_Like you need them._ Bo thought. Tamsin always slept in her underwear at Bo's house.

"Sure." Bo said smirking at Tamsin, who was blushing.

X

As they got settled in front of the tv later that evening, Bo started flipping through her Netflix queue. Tamsin had run upstairs to change and put her things in Bo's room.

"Hmm what are you in the mood for, House of a Thousand Corpses?" Bo smiled.

Lauren smacked Bo with her pillow. Bo playfully punched Lauren in the arm.

"Unless you want me to hold your hand when you get scared?" Bo asked.

Lauren could not control the full body blush.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Tamsin asked from the kitchen.

"Nah, I got a Diet Coke. Lauren?"

"I'm good thanks." Lauren said quietly.

Bo smiled reassuringly.

"How about you pick the first movie?" Bo said, handing Lauren the remote.

Lauren raised an eyebrow.

Tamsin sat down on the other side of Bo.

Lauren got to the documentary section and started flipping through.

"School is starting early I see." Tamsin groaned.

Bo jabbed Tamsin in the rib.

Lauren settled on a documentary about chimps in the wild and how scientists were using their research to better understand their culture.

Tamsin was softly snoring by the time the credits roll.

"Well that was captivating." Bo said, waking Tamsin.

Lauren stood. "I am going up to my room. I'm sorry; I ruined your sleepover and the movie earlier."

"Lauren." Bo called after but Lauren was already up the stairs.

"Here." Bo tossed the remote in Tasmin's lap.

"Great Dyson is finally out of the picture and now nerd." Tamsin said thinking Bo was out of earshot.

Bo turned to see Tamsin staring down at the remote in her lap.

"What?" Bo asked.

Tamsin's head shot up. "Oh.. nothing."

X

Bo softly knocked on Lauren's door.

Sighing Lauren opened the door to see an upset Bo.

"Lauren, you didn't ruin the movie or sleepover. I was glad you came." Bo smiled.

"You don't have to say that. I don't fit in here or back at home."

"That's refreshing." Bo stated, watching as Lauren looked up.

"It is?"

"Yeah, I mean Dyson is all about sports and himself; the girls at school are always into themselves and their appearance; it's nice to be around someone nice who actually has goals other than lowering their BMI." Bo said as Lauren smiled.

"Do you want to come back downstairs?" Bo asked.

"No, I think I will do some reading." Lauren said glancing at current book she was reading.

"Ok but if you change your mind come find us."

"Ok." Lauren said. "Bo. Thanks for being nice to me."

Bo smiled as she shut the door, feeling like an absolute ass for her feelings on Lauren ruining her social life.

Bo walked into the living room to find Tamsin watching Kill Bill for the hundredth time.

Bo stopped and sighed. "Not this again."

Tamsin grinned.

"Fine. Let's watch Uma kick butt." Bo sighed.

X

Lauren padded down the stairs the next morning to find Bo eating cereal at the kitchen table.

"Morning." Bo said, smiling.

"Good morning." Lauren said opening the fridge. "Where is Aife?"

"She is pulling another double; she will be at the hospital until Saturday night." Bo said before taking about bite of cereal.

"Oh." Lauren said and then paused. "Do you ever get lonely?"

Bo shrugged. "Yeah I guess sometimes."

"I live with my aunt who is a doctor, she is gone a lot. I get really lonely at times but I have my books." Lauren stated.

"What about your parents?" Bo asked.

"They were killed in a car accident when I was only a few months old. They were coming home from a benefit and a drunk driver hit them."

"Oh, I am so sorry. That must have been so hard growing up."

"Well yeah. I mean I wasn't old enough to remember them but my aunt is pretty great." Lauren said softly.

"I get to go to conferences with her sometimes. She suggested this foreign exchange program."

"You were on board then?" Bo asked. "To come here I mean?"

"Yeah, I mean she is hardly home and it will look great on my college resume." Lauren said sitting down.

"I haven't even thought about college."

"You should, it will be here before you know it." Lauren smiled.

"Yeah I am not very book smart, street smart yes. Trig, forget it!" Bo laughed.

"I can help you, if you want."

"You're great, you know that?" Bo said, watching as Lauren's eyes dropped to the floor.

Lauren blushed. "I'm nothing special."

"Well here is where I am smarter than you Ms. Lewis." Bo said winking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I hope you are enjoying the story so far. And LOVING Season 5 of Lost Girl If you are able to watch it. Thanks for the reviews. **

Lauren patiently waited in the kitchen for Bo to finish getting ready. It was the first day of school and Bo had been primping for an hour. Lauren glanced down at her worn Silvers and grey hoodie thinking maybe she should change. Before she could finish the thought Bo was in the kitchen grabbing a pop tart off the counter and snagging a Diet Coke.

"You ready for your first of school day Ms. Lewis?" Bo said using a British accent.

"I think so." Lauren said as she balanced her backpack straps.

Bo looked amazing. She was wearing tight black jeans, a red and black lace corset with her classic black leather jacket. Her hair fell perfectly around her face and her makeup was flawless. Lauren tired not to stare.

"You're going to be ok." Bo said trying to reassure her about classes. "We are going to pick up Tamsin and I will drop you off at the school office."

Lauren nodded as they made their way out the door.

X

Lauren sat in 12th grade AP English noticing that lunch was the only time of day she might actually see Bo, besides 6th period which the counselor had talked her into last minute. 10th grade Drama. Lauren felt nauseous just thinking about it. Mrs. Green, the guidance counselor assigned to her wanted Lauren to come out of her shell socially. Lauren wanted to protest but the thought of having 40 minutes more with Bo each day sealed the deal before she could let her brain decide.

The morning seemed to fly by for Lauren as the bell rang for lunch. Lauren had never liked lunch because it was the time to separate into groups. She searched for Bo and Tamsin, even Dyson but found empty corner table where she took out a sandwich and stuck her nose in a copy of Hamlet she had just received. She had read it before but carrying a book had always been like a security blanket for her.

Bo and Tamsin made their way to their usual table where the juniors and seniors without cars hung out during lunch. Bo searched nonchalantly around the room looking for Lauren. She finally spotted her in the corner reading.

"Hey Bo." CJ called out, heading over to their table.

Bo was still looking at Lauren who finally looked up from her book to make eye contact, Lauren smiled and Bo's insides melted.

"Bo!" CJ said now standing right beside her.

"Hey Cj." Bo said cooly, mad that he had ruined the moment.

"How was your summer?"

"It was good. Yours?" Bo asked, as she took a seat between Tamsin and CJ. Dyson sat across from Tamsin glaring at Bo every time she looked his way.

"Oh man, it was awesome. I went to Italy to visit family for a few months." CJ said as he continued on about the vineyard his uncle owned.

Bo politely waited for CJ to finish. He was gorgeous. Olive toned skin, huge green eyes and a muscular build. Bo had liked CJ in 8th and 9th grade and she knew he liked her but only a few kisses had come out of the attraction. CJ and Dyson were very competitive which caused a lot of tension in their group. Bo was sick of the drama.

Bo shot a look towards Dyson as she snagged a chip from Tamsin, he looked pissed. Bo also noticed the look Tamsin had been giving her. Before Bo could say anything Jenny another girl from their circle came over to invite them all to a party at her parent's house Friday night.

"Parents are out of town and there will be lots of booze. Upperclassman only." Jenny said handing them each a bright orange flyer.

"A flyer, really? Lame." Tamsin said in disgust.

"Oh Tam Tam don't be so angry all the time." Jenny said with a wink.

Jenny's parties were known for hookups and drama. Jenny was bi, easy and hot. It was well known that Jenny had the hots for Tamsin. Tamsin would always refuse her. People assumed Tamsin was straight but really she had her sights on something better.

Bo rolled her eyes, another drama filled party. One thing she did not miss about the school year. During the summer rarely anyone got together in their circle. Bo could care less about some stupid party. She just wanted to be home with Lauren watching documentaries and eating pizza.

She looked behind her to see Lauren still reading her book alone. Bo felt horrible but knew Lauren would not feel comfortable with her friends. Bo thought of getting up several times and going over to sit with her. She knew that would cause even more drama in her circle and she didn't want Lauren to be blamed for it.

Lauren pretended to read while trying to hear what was being said at Bo's table. All she could hear was there was a party Friday night. Lauren sighed and quickly regarded the other tables. She didn't fit in with any group here. Finally the bell rang saving her. She was up and out the door before Bo could turn around.

X

The rest of the day was a stand still. Bo had General Math, Gym and then Drama. Math was always her least favorite class and was a struggle for her. It was a blur and she hoped to get some help for Lauren. That was if she could focus with the blonde around which was not proving to be likely.

They ran the mile in gym class, Bo was first out the girls and second to Dyson overall. Dyson still hadn't talked to her. It bothered her, he was a trusted friend but she didn't like how he was treating her lately. He seemed to think they were a couple and Bo had made it clear from the beginning that is not what she wanted.

X

Bo made her way with Tamsin to last period. Drama, great just what I need more drama Bo though as she made her way into the classroom. Bo and Tamsin took a seat in the back just as CJ came strutting in. He sat in front of Bo and turned around to talk to them until the bell rang. CJ continued to bore them with more Italy stories as Jenny took a seat beside him.

"Hey Tamsin." Jenny said huskily through heavily glossed lips.

"Hey." Tamsin said casually.

"Class, I am Ms. Dillinger but you can call me Maggie Grace. Please take your seats and we will get started." The slim teacher had huge waves of dirty blonde hair cascading down to her gypsy skit. Bangles covered her wrists and clanged together every time she raised her arms.

"This quarter we will be covering Romeo and Juliet."

The class groaned and for the first time Bo saw Lauren sitting at the front of the classroom. She was sitting next to a girl from the field hockey team, Erin.

For the rest of the period Bo tried to catch Lauren's eye but Erin kept talking to Lauren about something. Bo could feel her jealously rising as the bell rang.

"Remember to read Acts 1-3 tonight." Maggie Grace yelled over the students rushing to the door.

Lauren turned for the first time and made eye contact with Bo. Erin was still sitting beside her.

"Can I give you a ride home Lauren?" Erin asked as Lauren slipped her book into her backpack on the back of her chair.

"I'm her ride." Bo said walking over.

"Oh. Hi Bo." Erin said surprised. "Hi Tamsin."

"Hey." Tamsin nodded.

"Will you be a practice Thursday?" Erin asked Tamsin.

"You know it." Tamsin grinned.

"Cool. We are going to have an awesome team this year."

"See ya tomorrow, Tamsin." Jenny said brazenly as she walked by Tamsin, making a point to brush her hand against her thigh.

"Stalker." Tamsin growled.

"Lauren I will see you tomorrow at lunch right?" Erin asked.

"Yeah sure." Lauren said flashing her goofy grin.

"Great. Have a good night." Erin said leaving

X

The car ride home was spent with Tamsin complaining about Jenny and how she wouldn't give up.

Bo smirked knowing Tamsin was enjoying the attention.

Bo pulled up outside of Tamsin's house.

"Well Tam Tam you better lock your doors tonight, she might be lurking in the bushes." Bo snickered as Tamsin jabbed her in the arm.

"You think it's so funny. I could get a STD!" Tamsin whined.

Bo was now laughing uncontrollably and Lauren continued to shift uncomfortably in the back seat.

Tamsin got out and slammed the door before Lauren could climb out and into the front seat.

"Tamsin wait." Bo called after her.

Bo ran up to the front door and followed Tamsin in.

"Hey. You know I am only teasing you. Jenny is harmless."

Tamsin looked into Bo's eyes and was swept away. Tamsin knew Bo would never truly be her's but she enjoyed moments like this.

Bo saw the sadness in Tamsin's eyes.

"You know I am always here for you." Bo said as she brushed a lock of hair from Tamsin's cheek.

Tamsin surprised herself as she let her lips brush against Bo's. Tamsin deepened the kiss as Bo pushed her up against the door.

Tamsin's hands found Bo's hips as she pulled her up against her. Bo let her hands get lost in Tamsin's hair as she pulled her even closer.

After several more seconds Bo gently pushed Tamsin away. "Tamsin, we can't. I mean I want to but I can't."

Bo bolted before Tamsin could stop her.

X

Aife had surprised Bo and Lauren with individual chicken pot pies and mashed potatoes. Comfort food was just want they needed as they sat in silence.

"You girls are very quite. Lauren how was your first day?" Aife asked as she took sip of coffee.

"It was fine, thank you. I really like AP Chemistry, I thought it would be all seniors but there is one junior in it. I actually think I made a friend." Lauren said thinking back to how nice Erin was to her.

"Bo, how was your day?" Aife said, watching as Bo pushed her food around on her plate.

"It was ok. May I be excused?"

"Sure dear. Are you not feeling well?" Aife asked with a look of concern.

"I just have a headache. Thanks for dinner. That was nice to come home to." Bo smiled and glanced at Lauren but she was staring at her plate.

X

The next day Bo came downstairs to find Lauren was already gone and there was a note on the counter.

_Bo- i got a ride. See you at school. _

_Lauren_

"Seriously" Bo groaned as she wadded the note up. Things were not going as she hoped and kissing Tamsin hadn't helped anything.

Tamsin had text last night that she was getting a ride from her mom so Bo showed up alone and late to first period.

The morning was dragging and it was finally lunch. Bo made her way thru the lunch line and grabbed a slice of pepperoni and a Diet Coke. She slid into her usual spot and Tamsin moved over to the other side on the table by Dyson.

Bo looked apologetically at Tamsin but Tamsin ignored her. Bo wanted to have time alone with Tamsin but it would have to be after school.

Bo's thoughts were interrupted, "Bo." "Hello, earth to Bo."

"Um, oh yeah?" Bo said as everyone looked at her.

CJ waved his hands in front of her face. "You seem a million miles away."

"I was just thinking." Bo said glancing a Tamsin who continued to ignore her.

"Oh yeah. What about?" CJ asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I don't think I am going to make the party Friday."

CJ's face fell, "Why not?"

"I have a lot I need to do and I just can't." Bo said as she noticed Erin getting cozy with an oblivious Lauren. They were laughing.

Bo felt her anger start to take over her emotions. Bo thought, I have no right to be jealous, she's not mine and I was just making out with Tamsin last night. God, what is wrong with me?"

Bo excused herself from the group and found herself in the library were a few students were reading. She sat down and tried to collect her thoughts. Bo let her mind wander as she stared out the window. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm single. Attracted to Tamsin and have been for a long time I can explore that but do I want to? Tamsin is sexy and beautiful, we have a lot in common. Maybe too much in common? Lauren is awkward, smart, funny, beautiful and she has no clue which makes her even more beautiful. I can be myself with Lauren, she lets me be the real me no questions asked. I am not popular Bo, I am just Bo.

X

The afternoon passed by much faster than the morning with Bo's team in gym class winning the basketball game. The coach had asked Bo if she would try out this year but Bo was still on the fence and told him she would let him know. It was nice to be asked and she loved competition.

When Drama finally started Bo felt the that the tension in the room was going to swallow her until Maggie Grace said that they would be split into groups of four and run short skits.

They numbered off and Bo heard that Lauren was a 4 and when the time came Bo was a 3. She asked CJ to trade her.

"If you go to the party Friday?" He winked.

"What seriously?" Bo grumbled.

"Fine." Bo said making her way to Lauren's desk.

"You're a 4?" Bo asked.

"Yeah." Lauren said.

"Me too." Bo smiled.

Jenny joined them. "You girls 4s?"

Some new kid named Tommy joined them and they waited for Maggie Grace to give them their skit.

Maggie G finally made her way to their table as she swept down into a graceful bow, "And finally the lovers.'

They all looked up. Jenny was the first to speak, "What?"

"You four are the lovers. You two and you two," she pointed pairing up Lauren and Bo, then Tommy and Jenny.

"Relax you are running skits not walking down the aisle." Maggie assured them, handing them the packets.

"If you have time to read them ahead of time great if not I will give you time during class."

As soon as the bell rang Erin was at Lauren's side. "Hey, Lo. Want to go to the mall with me? I have to get some new gear for field hockey."

Lauren looked at Bo who looked really pissed. I can't handle another night of moody Bo, Lauren thought.

"Sure. I am head in all my classes. I just want to be home by 7." Lauren stated.

"No prob." Erin said and grabbed Lauren's backpack for her. "I got it. My Jeep is in the back lot."

Bo watched as they left. She turned to watch as Tamsin left with Jenny and CJ.

"Really?" Bo shouted.

X

Bo had been watching for Erin's Jeep a little too long when she finally saw a black Jeep pull up under the street light. Lauren had already opened her door when Bo saw Erin lean over and kiss Lauren on the lips. Lauren broke the kiss after a few seconds.

"I got to go." Lauren said.

"I hope you don't think I am too forward. I just always go after what I want." Erin said, her eyes not leaving Lauren's lips.

"It was a nice kiss. I am just not looking for anything. I am here to study and go home in a year." Lauren said gently.

"You can still have fun." Erin smiled. "Come to Jenny's party with me Friday."

"I wasn't invited and it's upperclassman only." Lauren stressed.

"I am asking you to be my date and you are in technically in like college." Erin laughed.

"Ok, sure." Lauren agreed just wanting to get out of the Jeep.

"Great! I will pick you up about 7:30."

Lauren immediately regretted her decision.

"Goodnight." Lauren said and headed inside. All she wanted to do was see Bo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thanks for all your reviews, follows and favs! It means a lot. This is a shorter chapter; last chapter could have probably been two. I will post the next one before the end of the week, most likely tomorrow as I have a lot of free time at work. Hope you enjoy! **

It was finally Friday morning and they had spent the car ride to school in silence. Lauren had noticed Bo was being distant with her ever since she took the ride with Erin. Lauren had wanted to talk to Bo about it but somehow knew that wouldn't go over well.

"Seriously, what does Jenny think?" Tamsin complained from the back seat of the Camaro.

"Huh?" said Bo.

"Earth to Bo. I have been talking ever since we got into car and no one is listening. What's with you guys?" Tamsin asked angrily.

Lauren continued to stare out the window in silence.

"Tired. I was up most of the night. Sorry Tam." Bo said sighing.

"Whatever." Tamsin said as Bo pulled the Camaro into a spot near the gym. Tamsin got out and heading over to the front steps where Dyson and CJ sat laughing at something Jenny was saying.

Lauren got out grabbing her backpack and slipping it over her shoulders.

"Do you need a ride tonight?" Bo asked helping Lauren with the books that she couldn't fit into her backpack.

"Um, yeah I do. Thanks."

"Sure, see you in Drama." Bo said quietly walking ahead.

"Bo?" Lauren called after her.

Bo stopped and turned to face Lauren.

"Have a good day." Lauren said losing her nerve.

Bo smiled. "You too."

"What's with you?" CJ asked, nudging Bo.

"Nothing." Bo said shrugging her shoulders.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30." CJ smiled.

Bo had been dreading going to the party, wishing CJ would find someone else. It was so unlike her to not want to go out but she wanted to spend the evening at home with Lauren. She should have asked her and not given a crap what her friends thought. Then there was Tamsin, who Bo was very attracted to but there was something pulling her towards Lauren. She didn't want to ruin that. Lauren would be gone in a year though and that kept Bo on the defense.

The bell interrupted Bo's thoughts as she followed everyone to first period. This was going to be a long day, Bo thought as Tamsin lead the way to General Math.

X

Lauren sat at her lab table next to Erin, AP Chem was her favorite class. It was nice to finally have a friend to sit with who wasn't just using Lauren for her brain. Erin was very smart and equally kind, she had sought Lauren out right away. Lauren was enjoying time with her but she wasn't sure she wanted it to be more.

"We are still on for the party?" Erin asked as she carefully filled their beaker to the max fill line.

"Yeah." Lauren said shyly studying her textbook.

"Great!" Erin grinned.

They hadn't talked about their kiss but things had continued as normal with eating lunch together so Erin took that as a good sign. She really liked Lauren so far and hoped she would get to take her out on a real date soon. She knew the party wasn't the best venue for Lauren but maybe it would help her come out of her shell. There was going to be most of the field hockey team there and Erin really wanted them to meet Lauren.

X

By the time lunch rolled around Lauren's stomach was spinning with apprehension. She had never been to a party or on a date. This was a date, right? Her mind was racing when Erin dropped her tray down.

"Hey you." Erin said as Lauren closed her book she was pretending to read.

"Hi." Lauren said.

"What are you wearing?" Erin asked, talking a bite of her salad.

"Excuse me?" Lauren said looking down at her t-shirt and jeans.

"Tonight? To the party." Erin said smirking.

"Oh. I don't know yet I guess." Lauren said laughing anxiously.

"What are you wearing?" Lauren asked.

"Skinny jeans, a white v neck, grey tweed vest and Vans." Erin said, scooping a fork full of salad into dressing.

"Cool." Lauren said causally studying Erin. Erin had chin length dark brown with a bright purple streak. She wasn't overtly masculine but her look was androgynous leaning more on the boyish side. She had almond shaped sea green eyes that seemed to express her every emotion.

Lauren eyes finally made her way to Bo's table; she had been trying to avoid her since Bo had been acting weird the past few days. Maybe giving her space would give her time to figure things out. Lauren didn't know what was wrong with Bo but she seemed really lost and irritated lately.

Lauren watched as CJ put his arm around Bo's shoulders. Bo immediately stiffened at the contact and her eyes met Lauren's. Bo looked down at the chips she had been eating and trying to ignore the weird feeling of guilt in her stomach.

When Bo finally glanced back up Lauren had moved closer to Erin. Erin now faced Lauren and was talking passionately about something. Bo wondered what they were talking about and wished she could move closer. Erin's eyes were locked with Lauren's and Bo was getting pissed at the way Erin's hand was resting on Lauren's arm.

As the bell finally rang freeing Bo from the self-inflicted agony, Lauren looked up to see Bo still staring at her. Erin reached for Lauren's hand, pulling her away from Bo's view into the crowded hallway.

X

"Class I hope you have been practicing you skits at home." Maggie Grace said as she clasped her hands together in delight. "Break up into your groups and I will come around and see who is ready to perform for us."

Bo made her way to the group of 4's as Maggie came by. "Who is ready here?"

Jenny shook her head no and Tommy openly gawked at Bo.

Maggie looked at Bo and Lauren, "What about you girls? You should have plenty of time together?"

Lauren shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Sorry, we haven't had a chance." Bo stated.

Erin overhearing from the next table, loudly said "That's my fault, Lauren's been preoccupied." Lauren blushed looking over at Erin who winked.

There were a few cheers from the class before Maggie told the class they need to make time. "Drama maybe an "easy" elective for some of you to slide through but in my class you will do your homework."

Lauren was still blushing when she looked down and saw Bo's hands were clenched.

Lauren felt awful. It wasn't like her not to do an assignment and she had many times wanted to knock on Bo's bedroom door asking her to run over their skit. She had already memorized her part but didn't want to throw Bo under the bus.

"Let's head go outside so we can spread out into pairs. It's so stuffy in this room, my soul is being muzzled. We need to get out into nature." Maggie Grace said leading the class outside.

Bo found a spot under a tree where she sat looking up at Lauren, "So I guess we should starting reading?"

Lauren sat cross-legged across from her and sheepishly admitted she had already memorized it.

Bo smiled, "Figures."

"I am sorry I've been kind of distant lately." Bo admitted.

Lauren let herself drowned in Bo's deep brown eyes as she traced the outline of her book.

"Is everything ok?" Lauren finally asked.

Bo stared at the track where a gym class was running the mile. A warm breeze caused the tree to sway over them. Bo let her fingers run over the blades of grass next to her as she gathered her thoughts.

"Yeah, I don't want to go to this stupid party tonight." Bo said finding CJ who was perched on a handrail next to Sarah Green, his skit partner. She was a stoner and skater with purple hair. Bo thought they looked silly together. Her oversized hoodie with skater shorts next to his preppy button-down and grey slacks. CJ was very GQ and took a lot of pride in his looks. He wasn't a bad guy at all but Bo just wasn't attracted to him anymore.

"Did something happen with CJ?" Lauren asked as she followed Bo's gaze.

"We aren't together." Bo said quickly and aggressively causing Lauren to recoil.

"I thought you were going to the party with him though?"

"Oh, as friends. Yeah." Bo said trying to sound casual.

Taking a deep breath, Bo looked at Lauren. "I really just want to stay home tonight and hang out with you. Order a pizza, watch some documentaries."

Lauren's face lit up, "That would be really nice."

"Let's do it then. I will tell CJ I can't go." Bo said with a huge grin.

Lauren's face fell. "I'm actually going to the party."

Bo tried to hide her disappointed but she knew it wasn't working.

"Oh." Bo said, not looking at Lauren.

"Erin asked me." Lauren said timidly.

Bo felt her face get hot as she stood up feeling like her emotions would swallow her if she didn't move.

"I need to walk. My foot's asleep." Bo said lamely.

Bo felt a million emotions rushing over her at once; the biggest was stupidity for not asking Lauren to the party herself. Secondly, a whole lot of jealousy. Thirdly, not thinking Erin was a threat.

Bo made her way the girl's restroom and took the black eyeliner out of her back pocket. Looking the mirror she reapplied. Once finished she did a once over in the full length mirror. Smiling she said to her reflection, "Lauren is mine."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you for your patience, our family has had a lot of unfortunate battles this past month. Hopefully things are steady now.**

**I rewrote this chapter as I was not happy with how it turned out the first time. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading.**

Lauren's stomach hadn't stopped churning since she got home. Not having a clue what to wear she threw on her nicest jeans and a low-cut fitted tee. Now Erin was weaving her Jeep through the twists and turns of suburbia that led to Jenny's house. Erin offered Lauren a ride home when Bo disappeared after last period.

Disappointed she hadn't gotten to see Bo before the party Lauren tried to focus on the party. She was on her way to her first party with a date? She still wasn't sure but Erin made it feel like a date.

Lauren tried her best to relax and not grab the book she had stuffed into her purse. Finally Erin stopped her Jeep along a cul de sac that was lined with colossal houses with even bigger lawns. Empty abandoned beer cans lead the way along the sidewalk. Erin laced her fingers with Lauren's and stopped as reached the driveway.

"You will be ok. I won't leave you alone for a second. Ok?" Erin said trying to reassure Lauren.

Lauren smiled slightly, kicking a beer can. "What if you have to use the bathroom?"

"I will hold it." Erin said with a huge grin.

"You're sweet." Lauren blushed.

"Let's do this." Erin said, leading Lauren up the drive.

X

Bo pulled her Camaro in front of CJ's house at 8:15.

Before she could put the car in park he was out the front door.

"I thought you stood me up." CJ said relieved.

"Sorry. I was getting ready." Bo said.

"No prob, just glad you're.." CJ's mouth fell open when he looked into the car.

Bo was wearing a tight black dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. Her hair was pulled up so her full neck was exposed. Her signature dark eye makeup was picture-perfect as she glanced in the rearview.

"You look…great." CJ said trying to regain his speech. "Beautiful. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you look nice too." Bo said letting her eyes pass over him.

He was in black chinos with a white button down, flat black shoes and a thin black tie. CJ had stood out from the crowd; he always followed his own drummer. He never seemed to care what anyone thought and Bo envied that.

"I wish you would have let me pick you pick." CJ said as he sat on the ripped passenger seat.

Bo rolled her eyes. "You drive like an old man."

"Only because I have to drive my dad's car, wait until I get my own." CJ said defensively.

"Uh huh." Bo grinned and nudged him in the ribs playfully.

"How is Tamsin getting to the party?" CJ asked, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. I know she is still avoiding Jenny so I am not sure she will show."

"I wish Tamsin would give her a break, Jenny is not that bad." CJ said, staring at the houses going by.

"Yeah right." Bo snickered.

"Really, she's not. I know sometimes she brings it on herself with how she acts and dresses but she's a really good person. She really likes Tamsin. Jenny and I have been close since 5th grade, I know a lot about her." CJ said with somber eyes.

"Well you never know." Bo said as she parked the car. "Ready?"

X

Lauren sat on a white leather sectional sofa surrounded by members of the field hockey team. They were exchanging stories about past games and injuries while Erin sat close to her rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb.

"Do you want something to drink?" One of the girls kept asking Lauren.

"No, thank you I'm fine." Lauren said politely, holding up her bottle of water.

Casey, a forward on the team, was telling a story about her head wound in 6th grade when she stopped talking all of the sudden. Everyone followed her gaze and their mouths dropped as Bo walked in.

"Wow." Casey finally said.

Lauren let her eyes taken in the full view of Bo, traveling the length of her body. Breathtaking didn't describe her, Lauren thought. Most girls would look trashy in a dress like this but Bo looked dangerous, sexy and classy. Lauren looked up and locked eyes with Bo's. Bo's gaze was heavy as it traveled from Lauren's eyes to her lips, and then rested on the exposed cleavage with a raised eyebrow.

Lauren's heart raced as she saw Bo's eyes darken as they combed over her. Her heart start to race and then she remembered Erin who was still holding her hand. No one seemed to notice the eye sex that was happening right in front of them as CJ came up behind Bo and grabbed her waist leading her to the kitchen.

"Let's get some beers." Bo led the way to the kitchen with one last look at Lauren.

"She is smoking." Casey stated dumbfounded.

"Yeah but she's straight." Another girl said.

"No she's not. She's definitely bi." Someone else chimed in.

"Lauren you should know. You live with her." Everyone turned to Lauren as she turned bright red.

"I don't know… I um have only been there less than two weeks." Lauren stammered.

"Leave her alone guys." Erin said noticing Lauren's clammy hand. "Let's go outside and get some air Lauren."

Breathing a sigh of relief Lauren gratefully followed Erin to the back of the house. The girls on the field hockey team were a little too aggressive. Seeing Bo hadn't calmed her nerves and she needed fresh air.

_Did she dress like that for CJ? She said she wasn't in to him. Did she dress like that for someone else? For me?_

Lauren's mind swirled with possibilities as she stepped through the French doors into the crisp evening air. A bright orange sky shone through the old oak trees that surrounded the property. A massive Greek style pool was front and center in a perfectly landscaped yard. Bruno Mars was blaring on the sound system.

"Jenny's parents must be loaded." Lauren said taking it all in.

"Yeah. I guess her dad is a pretty high up executive and her mom a judge. They are never home." Erin said handing Lauren a Miller Lite from an open cooler.

"Um thanks." Tonight is a night for a lot of firsts, Lauren thought to herself as she took a sip of beer catching mostly foam.

"Bo!" Someone yelled from the pool.

Lauren looked to see Tamsin floating in the center of the pool in an inner tube waving her arms. She was in a white tank and very short cutoffs straddling a beer.

Bo and CJ had made their way to the side of the pool. Dyson was doing cannon balls with a few other boys and Jenny was giggling at them with her feet dangling in the water.

"Come on in guys." Tamsin said.

Bo looked down at her dress. "I can go grab you a suit." Jenny offered.

"Nah. I am good. Thanks." Bo said.

"Bo! Get in here Bo." Tamsin said slapping the water.

"Tamsin you're drunk go home." Dyson laughed, taking a running jump into the deep end.

"Shut your face, Dyson." Tamsin snarled as he surfaced the water.

Bo laughed and rolled her eyes as Dyson tried to flip Tamsin into the water.

"CJ get in here man." Dyson hollered.

"Go for it." Bo said searching for Lauren.

Sipping on her beer slowly Lauren realized she hadn't taken her eyes off of Bo. She turned to Erin who was staring intently at her. Lauren blushed.

"What do I have something in my teeth?" Lauren asked amused.

"You're really beautiful." Erin said staring into Lauren's amber eyes.

"Thanks." Lauren whispered.

Erin leaned forward and let her lips touch Lauren's. The kiss was soft at first but as Erin's hand came up to caress Lauren's face she pulled her closer deepening the kiss. Lauren let a tiny moan escape as Erin pulled back.

"Is this ok?" Erin asked as her thumb caressed Lauren's cheek.

Before Lauren could respond whooping arose from the pool area. Lauren froze when she saw that Bo was stripping down to her underwear. CJ followed suit, in only his boxers showing off his flat stomach before jumping in with a splat.

"Here, Bo." Tamsin said pulling another inner tube over. Jenny held it steady well Bo balanced herself; settling into the hot pink inner tube. The heated pool felt great as Bo let her feet dangle into the water.

"Belly flop contest!" Someone shouted from the patio.

Soon all the girls from the field hockey team stripped down to their underwear and were taking turns jumping into the deep end with the boys.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Erin asked Lauren.

"We just got here." Lauren said confused.

"I just thought maybe we could go somewhere and be alone." Erin smiled shyly.

"Oh." Lauren said blushing.

Before Lauren could answer Dyson grabbed both of them, pulling them toward the pool.

"Everyone in!" Dyson screamed.

Before Lauren could protest she felt the warm water caress her skin as she surfaced to the top. Erin was already above the water and one of the field hockey players was dragging her to the deep end.

"Hey." Lauren froze as she heard the husky voice behind her. She didn't need to turn around to see Bo behind her in the water.

Bo playfully pulled Lauren's arm turning her around. "Hey!" Bo said again.

"Everything ok?" Bo said with concern.

Lauren shrugged.

"This is a party. You are supposed to be having fun." Bo smiled.

"Yeah. I just.. I'm not social and I think I am on a date." The words were out before Lauren could stop them.

"You think it's a date?" Bo said closing the space in between them.

Lauren's pulse was racing and as if on que, Tove Lo's Talking Body started blaring over the speakers as Bo rested her arms on the pool edge exposing most of her cleavage.

"Um.. Yeah. Erin never said but before Dyson pulled us into the pool. Erin asked if I wanted to go somewhere alone with her." Lauren stuttered, her eyes fixed on Bo's lips.

Thank you Dyson, Bo thought as her stomach churned with thoughts of Erin putting moves on Lauren.

"Do you want to go somewhere alone with her?" Bo asked, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

Before Lauren could answer Tamsin let out a bloodcurdling scream as she hit the water. "Dyson! You jerk!"

Tamsin's makeup was now running down her face as she lunged at a grinning Dyson.

"What's wrong Tam Tam?" Dyson taunted, swimming back to the deep end.

Jenny was still on the edge of the pool sipping on her warm beer.

"Tamsin, come with me. I'll get you dry clothes and you can fix your makeup." Jenny said sweetly.

Dyson wiggled his eyebrows at Tamsin and made a leud gesture with his tongue as Tamsin flipped him off as she followed Jenny inside.

Lauren was watching Dyson when she felt someone tug on her leg. Erin popped up and grabbed Lauren's waist.

"Hey." Erin whispered from in Lauren's ear as she held her from behind.

Lauren smiled awkwardly at Bo who was still waiting for Lauren to answer.

"Want to get out of here?" Erin husked.

"Um I guess." Lauren said immediately regretting it when she saw the hurt in Bo's eyes.

Erin pulled Lauren to the shallow end of the pool and up the steps. Bo watched as Erin took Lauren's hand and led her to the front drive.

"Awesome." Bo said aloud.

X

"You can change in there." Jenny said handing Tamsin a pair of shorts and a tee.

"Nice room." Tamsin said looking around the huge bedroom and connected bathroom overlooking the pool. "Your bathroom is bigger than my bedroom."

Jenny smiled as her pulse was raced. It always did around Tamsin.

Jenny opened the French doors to her balcony and watched as everyone partied. She was lonely, even with a house full of people.

"Ready?" Tamsin asked stepping out onto the balcony.

Tamsin noticed the sadness in Jenny's eyes and took the seat next to her.

"Are you ok?" Tamsin said. Sure Jenny annoyed her but the look she had was killing Tamsin.

A tear streamed down Jenny's face. "I'm fine." Jenny said, doing her best attempt at a smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tamsin asked, her voice softening.

"Did someone say something?" Tamsin said putting her hand on Jenny's arm.

Jenny shook her head. She knew people talked and the rumors about her being easy.

The moon was now rising in the sky and filled the balcony with soft light as Tamsin leaned over to hug Jenny.

"I'm sorry. I know I annoy you." Jenny said not making eye contact with Tamsin. "You can go back down to the party."

Seeing Jenny raw and emotional hit Tamsin hard. She had never really talked alone with her.

"No. I want to stay here with you." Tamsin smiled. "Plus we have a perfect view of the pool." Tamin wiggled her eyebrows up and down, making Jenny laugh.

X

"What's wrong Bo?" CJ swam over to Bo who was pulling herself out of the pool; her underwear clung to her body not leaving much to the imagination.

"I am getting out of here. Can you get a ride with someone?" Bo stood staring down into the pool.

"Do you want me to come with you? I mean to talk? You seem shook." CJ's eyes were glued to Bo's eyes, never once dropping to her gorgeous body.

Bo nodded. She didn't want to go home alone and wait for Lauren to get home from her date.

X

Lauren shifted uncomfortably as Erin sped trying her best to dry their clothes. Still unclear where Erin was driving to Lauren was babbling nervously, asking Erin every question she could think of.

"What's your favorite food?" Lauren inquired.

"Pizza." Erin said as she adjusted the radio station. "Are you cold? I don't have the top to the Jeep, it's home in the garage."

Taylor Swift's Everything Has Changed came on the radio and Erin stopped flipping channels.

"I'm fine, thanks."

"What's your favorite element?" Lauren asked.

"Element?" Erin laughed.

Lauren realized the Jeep was now stopped. Erin had taken her to the park and they were now perched high on an outlook high above the city.

Lauren looked at Erin and smiled goofy. "What's your favorite element?"

"Caron."

"Why carbon?" Lauren asked intrigued.

"Because it forms chains like no other element," Erin said softly meeting Lauren's lips with her own.

Erin unhooked her seatbelt and moved closer to Lauren. Erin's kisses deepened as she wrapped her arms around Lauren pulling her closer.

Lauren's thoughts took over as Erin kissed her passionately. _Bo would never want me. I am not cool like her and her friends. Erin is nice and really sweet. Focus, Lauren!_

X

Bo and CJ stopped Baskin Robbins and were now driving around aimlessly. Ice cream dripped down Bo's fingers as she tried to stir with one hand.

"I can drive." CJ suggested, watching nervously as Bo tried to turn left.

"No way."

"Why don't we head up to the park?" CJ asked.

"Just to talk." CJ stated, after seeing the look Bo gave at the suggestion.

"Fine." Bo said and veered right.

CJ made a face and held tighter to his ice cream.

Once stopped Bo led them to the empty swings to finish their cones. The park once housed one of the largest Drive-In theatres and the screen still stood in nostalgic wonder, greeting everyone who entered.

"So what's going on?" CJ said hoovering the last bite of his cone.

"Besides being plastered into this stupid soaking wet dress?" Bo asked, rolling her eyes.

"Swinging helps." CJ laughed as her pumped his legs to go higher.

"I like someone and they are with someone else at the moment. I have never had someone not interested, I know how that sounds but I don't know what to do. Or if there is anything I can do."

"Hmm. Do they know you feel?" CJ asked slowing his swing to match Bo's pace.

"No. I don't think so." Bo said.

"That might be a good place to start." CJ smiled.

"I have never had to go after anyone before." Bo said in disbelief.

"Well then she must be worth it." CJ smiled even bigger.

"How do you know it's a she?" Bo prodded.

"Just a guess." CJ winked.

"So why aren't you with a date tonight?" Bo asked.

"I am in the same boat." CJ said sheepishly.

"Oh. Who? Jenny?" Bo asked curiously.

CJ threw his head back laughing. "No, Jenny is my BFF who is mad crazy for Tamsin."

"Which would be the same scenario, someone who likes someone else." Bo stated.

"Yeah, true. It's not Jenny though." CJ said dragging his feet to stop his swing.

"Who then?" Bo asked.

CJ took a deep breath. "His name is Derek; I met him this summer in my acting camp."

"Oh." Bo said. "I thought you were into me?"

"I am. You're great and beautiful. I am just not sure. I have never really felt anything for a guy until him. I have never been with anyone." CJ said turning red.

"So do you guys talk?" Bo said turning her swing to face him.

"We text sometimes. He goes to North High, he's a sophomore."

"Oh. A younger man?"

"He is cool and super mature. You would like him." CJ said thoughtfully.

"Well I hope I get to meet him soon." Bo stood up and pulled CJ into a hug. "You're great."

"Let's drive to the lookout." CJ grabbed Bo's hand pulling her toward the Camaro.

X

Tamsin leaned back into the pillows on Jenny's colossal bed.

"I think everyone has left." Jenny said, closing the balcony doors.

Tamsin patted the space next to her. "Want to watch tv?"

Jenny looked surprised but nodded an enthusiastic yes.

They had spent the party in Jenny's room talking and watching the party from above. Tamsin had learned that Jenny rarely saw her parents and was always alone in this huge house. The dining room that seated twenty was never used. The family room was never filled. Tamsin's heart broke as Jenny had opened up about her life.

Tamsin now saw her in a whole new light. It was clear to Tamsin why Jenny dressed and acted like she did, she wanted attention from anyone good or bad. She was broken and so fragile, most of all lonely.

"Netflix?" Jenny asked, scanning her queue.

"Sure." Tamsin smiled cracking open a Diet Coke.

X

Lauren was the first to break the make out session pulling away from Erin, whose eyes were heavy with desire.

"What's wrong?" Erin asked pushing her hair back.

"I need to breath." Lauren said as her mind caught up with what was now happening.

"Sorry, if I rushed you." Erin sighed, playing with the radio again. Adele's voice now filled the Jeep.

"I'm just not used to all of this." Lauren said looking out at the lights below.

"Oh, great." Erin said watching as a very distinct yellow Camaro come over the drive.

Lauren looked in the mirror to see Bo's car coming.

"She's probably here to screw another of her conquests. Why else would she be up here?" Erin said coolly.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"She sleeps with everybody." Erin said. "Look I know your living in her house right now but she has a reputation. I just don't want you in all the drama with her and Tamsin, Dyson, CJ, half the soccer team."

Lauren noticed Bo had parked several spaces from them in the empty lot but didn't want to look over and see who was with her. According to Erin you only came here to do one thing, which made Lauren question Erin's motives. _Did she really think I would sleep with her?_

They sat in silence for the next few minutes. With the top down on the Jeep there was no privacy now that they had an audience.

"Look I am sorry, Lauren. I can tell you're upset. I really like you. I just thought.."

Lauren cut her off, "You thought what? I would have sex with you? I don't even really know you."

"No. I didn't mean that. I just wanted to kiss you." Erin blushed. "Look let's just talk ok?"

Lauren nodded.

"What's your favorite element?" Erin grinned.

X

"Why are you so tense all the sudden?" CJ asked looking at Bo's death grip on the wheel.

CJ spotted the Jeep. "Hey isn't that Lauren? Who is she here with? Bow chicka wow wow."

Bo glared at CJ.

"What?" CJ said defensively.

Bo looked like she might be sick.

"Oh. You have the hots for Lauren?" CJ asked grinning stupidly.

"Would you stop?" Bo said trying to figure out an escape plan.

"Kiss me." Bo said looking at CJ.

"What?" CJ stared in disbelief. "I just came out."

"I can't just sit here while they do whatever they are doing whatever it is they are doing."

"We can leave?" CJ stated.

"That will be obvious." Bo explained.

"Just kiss me." Bo said pulling CJ into a warm kiss.

Bo finally broke the kiss. CJ shrugged and said, "Nope, nothing."

"So all this time you were pretending to like me?" Bo teased.

"I do like you. Who wouldn't like you? You are gorgeous inside and out." CJ smiled.

"Spoken like a true gay dude." Bo nudged him playfully.

"Are they making out?" Bo asked. "I don't want to look."

CJ leaned forward. "Um, I can't tell its dark."

"Crap! We can't just sit here all night." Bo rolled her eyes.

CJ whipped out his phone.

"Derek is texting." He beamed.

"Great everyone has someone but me." Bo groaned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews! **

**I was going to include more Valkubus in this story but while watching Season 5 I just can't do it. Sorry Valkubus fans. I adore Tamsin just not with Bo, super awkward and I prefer strong BA Tamsin. Just a personal preference. I ship doccubus but respect and love all characters.**

**I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Thanks for reading! XOXO**

Bo anxiously stared at her phone, pacing in her bedroom for the hundredth time. The phone said 3:02 AM, where was Lauren? She had dropped CJ off over two hours ago, thinking Lauren would be home soon after.

_What are they doing? Does Lauren want to be there? Did I imagine the looks she gave me? _

Bo plopped down on her bed and perused Facebook to see if there was a post from Lauren or Erin. Nothing. Just random pics of the party Dyson had posted a few hours ago. Her mind was spinning with what could be going on with Lauren and Erin.

A few minutes later headlights flashed in her window, shining on the Kill Bill poster that hung over her dresser.

_Finally. _

Rolling off the bed Bo made her way to the window to see Tamsin climbing down from Jenny's truck.

_What the…?_

Making her way downstairs, Bo opened the front door to Tamsin in mid knock.

"Hey." Tamsin said, embarrassed.

"Tamsin it's like 3 in the morning. What are you doing here?" Bo asked irately.

"Is your mom home?" Tamsin asked, peering inside.

"No. She is working overnights."

"Can I stay? Please?" Tamsin begged.

Bo sighed. After two hours of worrying and boredom it would be nice to have some company.

"Yeah sure. Why didn't you just have Jenny drop you off at home though? You aren't drunk." Bo questioned.

Tamsin blushed at the mention of Jenny's name. "I um.. called my mom earlier and told her I was staying the night here."

Bo raised an eyebrow and pulled Tamsin behind her as she headed upstairs. "It's late. Let's go up to my room and talk. Why go to sleep now."

X

Lauren brushed her hand over the grass blades and giggled up at the night sky.

Erin rubbed her forehead, not remembering a time she laughed so hard for so long.

"What time is it?" Lauren asked, checking her pocket for her phone. "I must have left my phone in your Jeep."

After Lauren watched Bo speed away with a mystery passenger, Erin took a blanket out of the back of her Jeep and spread in out in the grass. They spent hours talking and laughing, looking at constellations. Lauren was pleased she could finally connect with someone and relax. Being herself had never gotten her any friends but she had never been anyone but who she was with Erin and Erin seemed to like her. Maybe like her a little too much?

Erin pulled her phone out of her back pocket and groaned. She flashed the screen to Lauren.

"Oh my God. It's 3:30 already?" Lauren gasped. She quickly climbed to her feet and Erin leapt beside her.

"Sorry, Lauren the time flew by. I didn't realize it was so late. You won't be in trouble will you?" Erin asked.

"No, Aife is working nights but I should have text Bo so she wasn't worried." Lauren said, watching as Erin gathered the blanket up.

"With the way Bo sped out of here I doubt she went home alone, if you know what I mean." Erin stated.

Lauren flinched at the thought. She couldn't see who was in the car with Bo and didn't want to seem too interested in front of Erin.

"Let's get you home." Erin smiled, taking Lauren's hand. "I wish we could stay out here longer but my dad will be pissed if I don't get home before he wakes up."

"Thank you for inviting me. I had a lot of fun." Lauren said once they pulled in the driveway.

"You're very welcome." Erin said, brushing the side of Lauren's cheek. "I hope we can go out again soon."

"I would like that." Lauren said as Erin leaned in for a quick kiss.

"Goodnight, Lauren. Or should I say good morning." Erin winked.

"Bye. I hope you're not in trouble." Lauren blushed.

X

Rummaging through the fridge before heading upstairs, Lauren grabbed a couple slices of cold pizza and a can of Mello Yello. She hadn't realized how hungry she had been until sinking her teeth into the crust. Moaning gratefully she climbed the steps quietly, not wanting to wake Bo.

Reaching the top of the stairs she heard laughter coming from Bo's room. Pangs of jealousy hit as she hurried into her own room and slammed the door letting Bo know she was home. Whoever was in Bo's room had obviously been with her at the park and then spent the night in her bed.

_Bo is not mine. I don't even know if she likes me? But the looks she was giving me at the party… _

X

"Shh." Bo hushed Tamsin as she heard a door slam.

"Ohh Nerd is finally home." Tamsin said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Erin was macking on her pretty hard by the pool. Probably her first kiss, do you think they..?"

Tamsin waited for Bo to answer but saw anger flash in Bo's deep brown eyes.

"Um….What's wrong Bo?"

"You're acting jeal…oh." Tamsin made a disgusted face. "Really?"

"What really?" Bo said irritated.

"You've got it bad for Nerd." Tamsin laughed.

"Stop calling her that. Her name is Lauren." Bo spat.

Tamsin sat back and watched as angry Bo paced the room.

"You know I didn't judge or tease you when you told me about Jenny. I know you like her. You don't have to tell me, it's written all over your face and you blush every time her name is mentioned."

Tamsin guiltily shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry Bo. I just had no idea."

Collapsing on the bed next to Tamsin, Bo stared at the ceiling. "What I am going to do?"

"You could always tell her how you feel." Tamsin blatantly stated.

"She lives in the same house; it's different what if she doesn't feel the same?" Bo said defeated.

"That would be torture and then if Erin starts coming over, how awkward for you." Tamsin babbled looking up at the ceiling.

"Tamsin! Not helping." Bo grumbled, heading into the bathroom.

After a few minutes Bo immerged in a low cut black tank top and hot pink pajama shorts. She had brushed her hair and it was now falling in silky traces framing her face.

Tamsin smiled knowingly at Bo and pulled out her phone to text Jenny.

X

Surprised by the knock at her door, Lauren jumped as she finished pulling on her periodic table t-shirt over her shorts.

Making her way to the door she took a quick glance at the stack of books piled on her desk. Tomorrow would be a long day of homework. It wouldn't be a problem for her but Lauren was used to getting it finished Friday night, then having the rest of the weekend for recreational reading. She looked longingly at the new stack of books her aunt had given her.

Opening the door she let out a sharp breath. She let her eyes quickly roam over Bo's body and then met her amused eyes. _Caught! Be careful, Lauren. _Lauren cautioned herself silently.

"Hey." Bo said huskily, "Can I come in?"

"Um. Sure." Lauren stepped back letting Bo in her room.

"So, fun night?" Bo asked. _Great way not to sound jealous_, Bo thought silently scolding herself.

Lauren blushed taking a seat on her bed. Bo pulled out her desk chair and face opposite her, giving the blonde an ample view of cleavage.

"Yes, surprisingly I did have fun. Did you?" Lauren asked shifting on the bed.

"Not really. No." Bo said, staring into Lauren's eyes.

"Oh. Why not?" Lauren asked.

"Because I wasn't with the person I wanted to be with." Bo brazenly stated.

"You mean at the park?" Lauren reddened.

Bo raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry." Lauren whispered.

"Did you have fun at the park?" Bo asked immediately regretting it; jealousy oozing in her tone.

Lauren shrugged. "Yeah. Erin is really nice."

_Wow. Way to get your girl. _Bo thought to herself.

"It sounds like you have company?" Lauren inquired, "I heard laughter when I came home."

"Tamsin." Bo admitted.

Lauren stood up suddenly, "It's late or early I guess; I really should sleep some."

"What's wrong?" Bo asked unaware why Lauren's mood changed so quickly.

"I just need to get to sleep. I have lots of homework to catch up on and I am sure Tamsin needs you." Lauren said emphasizing Tamsin's name.

"Look Lauren…"

"Bo really I need to get…What?" Lauren asked crossly when she saw the smirk on Bo's face.

"Say my name again?" Bo stood facing Lauren; her eyes were dark with desire.

Lauren punched her in the arm. "Jerk."

Bo grasped her arm, pulling Lauren toward her and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist.

"Bo." Lauren said surprised, trying to push her away.

Before Lauren could say another word Bo's lips tenderly met hers. Bo deepened the kiss pulling Lauren closer, forcing their hips and thighs to touch. Every cell in Lauren's body burst with a pleasure she had never felt as Bo's tongue hungrily explored her mouth.

Bo pulled Lauren on the bed, moving a stack of books with free hand. Bo smiled down at Lauren and gazed into her amber eyes as her heart raced.

Bo moaned as Lauren's soft hands pulled her closer, running her fingers through the brunette's hair, her lips hungrily finding Bo's lips.

Breaking the kiss Bo dipped her head down and passionately kissing Lauren's neck.

"Nice shirt," Bo grinned as she pulled it off, throwing it to the other side of the room.

Feeling the need to cover herself, Lauren pulled Bo closer to shield her bare breasts.

"You are beautiful." Bo said as her fingers lightly caressed Lauren's face. "So beautiful."

Lauren trembled as Bo's lips found her neck again; leaving a trail of kisses down her soft body Bo met her center. The last thing she heard was a small gasp as Lauren relaxed against her.

Both forgetting Tamsin in the next room.


End file.
